1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an electronic device for executing at least one application and a method of controlling the electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device for executing at least one application to be controlled based on a multipoint input and a method of controlling the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A desktop computer includes at least one display device, for example, a monitor, whereas a touchscreen mobile device, for example, a mobile phone, a smart phone, and a tablet personal computer (PC), includes a single display device.
A user of a desktop computer may split a screen of a display device based on a working environment. A split refers to a method of working with a plurality of layers being displayed, and may include a horizontal split and a vertical split. When a web browser is executed, a web page may be scrolled through using a Page Up key or a Page Down key on a keyboard. When a mouse is used in lieu of a keyboard, the web page may be scrolled through by clicking on and dragging a scrollbar on an edge of the web page using a mouse cursor. In addition, the web page may be scrolled up to the top by clicking a scroll-to-top button displayed using an icon or a text at a lower portion of the web page.
A mobile device has a relatively small screen, when compared to a desktop computer and thus, input restrictions may exist. Additionally, splitting the screen of the mobile device may be difficult. Although technology that displays a plurality of applications on a screen of a mobile device has been introduced development of a more intuitive editing method is desired to display a plurality of applications on a size-restricted display of a mobile device.